1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for cutting and inserting liners into caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of cap liner machines known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,843 discloses a cap lining apparatus including a die 65 for cutting slugs 34 from a blank 41 in cooperation with an anvil head 64. The cutting die 65 includes a tapered head section which cooperates with an ejector pin 75 to transfer the slug 34 from the die member 65 into a cap C. The die also includes a piston mechanism 64E which apparently serves to keep the slug 34 from sticking to the anvil 64 after the slug 34 has been cut by die 65. The device appears to be restricted towards metal caps only in which the slug is cut from a heated plastic strip. Such caps are believed to be well known in the soda pop bottle industry. A plunger subsequently comes down and causes the hot material to flow and form a seal. While such a device might be practical in the context of the older, well developed pop bottle art, it is doubtful if it would be effective with plastic caps and the unique requirements of the cosmetic industry.
Other references which might possibly be relevant include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,341; U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,255; U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,094; U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,197; U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,531; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,873.